Evening the Odds
by SassafrasTea
Summary: Set after the 5th Shinobi War. What happens when old debts are settled?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year. One year today since the defeat of Madara, the Village Hidden in the Leaves had celebrated by naming the next Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto stood tall and proud as Tsunade put the symbol of the office on him, his two advisers Haruno Sakura and Nara Shikamaru at his side. It had been later, much later in the day when Tsunade walked into her once domain and handed the yellow haired ninja a stack of paper and a worn headband.

Naruto looked up at her puzzled. "Baa-chan, I…I don't understand. You can't leave!" he yelled and would have got up if not for the restraining hand on his shoulder.

Sakura forced him back down in the chair and stared wide eyed at her mentor. Did she know? Tsunade wondered internally, but the truth was it didn't matter if she knew or not, the Senju's mind was made up and she was resolute in her plan.

"Can't I?" Tsunade finally questioned. "Have I not done enough for the Village? Have I not given enough years of service? Have I.." Shikamaru cut her off. "This is so troublesome. Naruto sign the papers. The Hoka- Lady Tsunade doesn't owe the Leaf anything, and I belief she has other debts she wants to settle." Naruto signed the papers terminating her residency and active status as a ninja, leaving her a woman free to settle old scores without repercussions.

The blonde woman left the office and went to the apartment; she had shared with Shizune for the last five years. It had been hard on the dark haired girl when she learned that Tsunade was leaving again and this time not taking her along. She changed into standard Shinobi gear and tied her medical pack full of the supplies she'd need on her waist. Over everything went a plain grey cloak. She was ready.

The Sannin walked in the darkness all night and didn't stop until near dawn when she came to the proffered meeting place. The small hut and clearing of trees weren't anything to look at, but to her and the rest of her team, it was the place they had truly became ninjas, and the place where they had learned just how cruel the world could be.

"_Come on slow pokes!" A seven year old Tsunade had called out as she jumped tree to tree. They were on their first mission without Sensei. It was a simple herb gathering, but she was beyond exited to show what she could do._

_She glanced back at the other two grinning when what felt like a ring of fire wrapped around her ankle and pulled her to the ground. Tsunade hit hard and gasped up at the bandits surrounding her. What she had thought was fire, turned out to be a bull whip. _

_The biggest in the group squatted down and used the handle of his weapon to force her chin up. "Hey there Little Girl," He sneered. "You look lost, how about we take care of you?" The Senju knew she was in trouble, Jiraiya and Orochimaru had disappeared. She mustered up her courage and spit in that sneering face._

"_Stay away from me!" She yelled and turned to flee. The whip cracked and a fiery cord wrapped around her neck as the bandit pulled her back. "You'll pay for that Bitch" he snarled._

_Chaos erupted around them as snakes pooled from the brushes and Jiraiya dropped down, his kunai held out to cut the whip freeing her. Orochimaru darted out of nowhere and a snake wrapped itself around the bandit's neck as her teammate took revenge for the attack on her._

That had been the first time they had taken a life or had to seriously fight for their own. Tsunade would never forget Orochimaru holding his hand out to pull her to her feet, his eyes kind even while he was covered in blood. She sighed and watched the first rays of daylight break the horizon, the orange glow chasing away dark and with it showing the person she was waiting for.

"Tsunade" Orochimaru said shortly. "I came expecting an ambush, not you without an escort to be seen." 

She scoffed. "You know I'm not here to attack you. I came to repay my debt for you saving my life." An eyebrow rose. "Why else would I pick here of all places?"

The Snake Sannin looked around. He remembered the place of course, it was his first kill and the first time he had felt true rage, true blood lust. The man he'd killed had been slowly strangled and deserved every piece of pain for hurting her. Of course that was then. His slitted gaze met her honey one.

"You mean to heal me then, even without me holding up the deal I made you."

Tsunade nodded and gestured to the abandoned hut. "This is my repayment, after this we're even."


	2. Chapter 2

The hut it was too small. Of course it was, Tsunade shook her head and sighed already tired. "We'll have to do it out in the open. It is going to take space for what I have planned. When I pull out the mat, strip to your waist and lay eagle spread in the center of the larger seal circle."

The Snake Sannin merely looked at her, his expression unchanging. She didn't know what ran through his mind but he did as asked and reluctantly stripped. Her eyes looked critically at the tattoos on his arm, evidence of him trying to stop the rot from spreading. They were hack attempts at best and she could see improvement to be made, just by looking at them. Of course after this there would be no need to have them any longer.

She opened her pack and pulled out two summoning scrolls, an empty inkwell, and the Uzumaki clan mask. She brought her eyes to the widened ones of Orochimaru. "Any fool with a mask can get back souls; it's reattaching the partial soul and binding them to living flesh that's difficult." She paused before adding. "Difficult but not impossible."

The first scroll was unrolled and she bit her thumb to summon a giant tatami mat. The rough bamboo weave of it was covered in cloth. Tsunade rolled it out to reveal two interlocking summoning circles. He after looking at the seals critically did as requested and laid in the larger of them. Orochimaru sniffed and turned his head towards her.

"This is blood." He said emotionlessly. "You wrote the seals in blood."

The former Hokage didn't bother to look up from where she was unraveling the other scroll. "Of course I did. I wanted this to work and blood is a powerful binding agent. You know that, especially for Fuinjutsu. It's my blood, so it has the added Uzumaki enzymes to make sure this is a success. Now shut up, and let me work."

The empty inkwell was set on the scroll. Tsunade slit her wrist to fill it to the rim before pressing a glowing finger to the cut to heal. Her hands flew through the signs she needed and pressed to the mat. The bottle glowed with the steady green pulse of her chakra. Orochimaru watched her walk to him and squat to paint seals with that glowing blood on his chest and arms. He didn't speak, trusting the blonde to follow through on her promise to him.

Preparations finally complete, Tsunade put aside the nearly empty bottle and clasped her hands together to release her seal. She needed maximum use of her chakra. Her fingers steady she then pulled on the demon mask and summoned the death God.

The Shinsingumi was massive, its ghostly figure looming behind her as Tsunade made her hand into a chakra blade and eviscerated herself, the spirit behind her repeating the gesture. The blonde's will run true and two ghostly arms were pulled out of the demon's stomach. Her own reached to grab them ending the ritual and vanishing the demon.

Mask still in place, Tsunade walked clutching the two disembodied limbs to place them in the smaller circle. The last of the glowing blood was splashed over them and at last she was ready for the healing itself. She got on her knees beside the snake Ninja, who had watched the entire process with rapt attention. Hands and seal glowing, Tsunade formed the signs needed and pressed her hands to Orochimaru's chest. Slowly the seals were pulled in as her Fuinjutsu bound the lost chakra back to him.

The process was slow and exceeding painful for both user and receiver, but neither flinched. Tsunade focused on her work and Orochimaru on her masked face as time painstakingly went by. He could see the toil it was taking on her as the black lines of her seal crept their way back to her forehead. With one final push the arms disappeared and all of the bloods laid seals were pulled into the Snake Sannin. Tsunade pushed her mask back and nodded at him, panting as the rest of her seal disappeared. It would regenerate, of course, and she hadn't used so much of her chakra that her ability to look young was gone, but the seal itself was almost empty.

She watched swaying as Orochimaru got to his feet, his gaze never leaving his now healed arms. He started to weave hands signs but stopped suddenly and crouched down in front of his former teammate. The blonde blinked at him and started to move back.

"We're even now." The blonde said pulling off the mask to show her face. "I gave you back your jutsu for saving my life and helping to defeat Madara. You can go now."

Orochimaru's head tilted as he considered her. Quick as the snake he was named for his hands flew in signs and he touched them to her forehead. Tsunade's eyes rolled and she fell forward into his arms unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams chased the unconscious woman.

_In them she was still young and running with her teammates through the flower fields. Jiraiya was in true to self fashion, showing off and leaping around before running up to tug on her ponytail. Tsunade would swat at him and the white haired boy would just laugh and run away before coming back and trying again._

_Orochimaru had sat down next to a clump of daisies and was steadfastly weaving them together in a band. Every time the young blonde girl would try to peer over his shoulder to see his work up close, his shoulders would hunch and the dark haired boy would turn away. She grew tired of the game and left him to his secrets going instead to lie in the sun. Tsunade looked up at the clouds and grew drowsy, shutting her eyes and enjoying the warmth of the breeze. Her mind drifted free until she felt a slight weight hit her chest._

_Tsunade opened her eyes to see Orochimaru walking away, and a headband of daisies sitting on her. "Thank you." She called out after him, putting the crown on. He turned to look at her, a red blush staining his cheeks, before nodding and running away._

She smiled then, her mind still steeped in the past, but slowly reluctantly Tsunade awoke. Her eyes blinked opened and looked around the darkened room. She didn't know where she was, the last thing remembered was healing the Snake Sannin. The former Hokage sat up quickly, but then swayed she was shaky and starving from having to use too much chakra to seal Orochimaru's arms. Her hands came up to run through her hair as she tried to make sense of everything. Eyes widened when she saw it, strapped to both her forearms were metal bracers laced with chakra inhibitors. Her inner self reached for her still recovering seal. This had to be his work, there was enough flow to let her keep her youthful appearance, but beyond that she was helpless.

Tsunade stood up slowly to take stock of what had changed since she was knocked out. Her shoes, vest and pack were gone, as was her hair ties of all things. She was left in a T-shirt that Tsunade lifted the collar and sniffed, that didn't smell like her and she hadn't been wearing before and her pants. It was a bad situation all around and the Sannin started to look for a make shift weapon when she smelled it.

The heady scent of someone cooking, her stomach growled and she padded silently towards the aroma. Her nose led her to a large open kitchen and Orochimaru dishing finished eggs onto a plate.

"I...I" The blonde paused and tried to collect her thoughts as she took in the scene. "I don't understand, I thought we were even. Why did you kidnap me and" she held up her arms. "Put chakra holders on me."

The dark haired Sannin ignored her for the moment and finished dishing eggs. He set the plate along with a large glass of orange juice and mug of tea down. Turning to get silverware, he heard her stomach growl and had to suppress a smile. Fork next to the plate, he made a gesture indicating the meal was for her.

For a brief second, Tsunade considered throwing it at him, but between sage mode and gutting herself, she was starving. The seat scrapped back as she sat down to eat. Orochimaru watched her for a second before finally speaking.

"I didn't kidnap you." He stated mildly, picking up his own mug of tea and taking the seat across from her. "I simply let you get some much needed rest in a more comfortable spot than the woods. I didn't want you to argue, so I took the liberty of knocking you unconscious."

"As for the chakra suppressants, I didn't want you to wake up in an unfamiliar environment and start wreaking my base because you were out of sorts."

She paused eating and glared at him. "I know better than most how you pretty your words, Oro. I also know that if I asked, you would give me some excuse over why you won't take the bracers off my arms, so spill the real reason I'm here."

The snake Sannin frowned, a bit put out by how she could see through him. Of course, they'd always had that connection; even while enemies to see through on another.

"My personal medic is in an infinite time loop and no help to anyone. With the Uchiha Clan wiped out now, I have plans of making an artificial Sharigan. You are the top medic in the world, Tsunade. I would be a fool to let you out of my grasp when you so willingly fell into them."

Tsunade took a breath and pushed her plate away. He was being as nice as a man like him could be, but she still felt there was something missing to his words. "You know I won't stay here willingly. Even if I can't escape, the Leaf will come after their Hokage."

He cut her off, waggling a finger. "Now, now Princess, let's not lie. You are no longer the Hokage or even a Leaf Shinobi. You turned in your papers two days ago." The Sannin said and his eyes flashed, with what she wasn't sure.

He continued in that same mild voice. "I'll put it simply. I've decided to keep you. I need a medic to help my research and you are the best, and since my brief demise at the hands of Sasuke, all of my creations have left or been killed. Snakes can only be solitary for so long."


	4. Chapter 4

The Snake Sannin was exact is everything he did. Each action and word was meticulously planned well in advance. In short he left nothing to chance. Orochimaru was a very, very smart man, but even the most intelligent have their weaknesses.

He had watched Tsunade intently as she healed him, the angry red line and dried blood across her stomach a testament to her conviction. She was determined to balance the scales between them, and in that pain filled moment when his arms finally became whole again, the dark haired man knew his weakness or more to the point remembered. His Achilles Heel was blonde and swaying on her knees as she fought to stay conscious. Well, he thought pushing himself to his feet and seeing how his chakra wove, if sleep was what she needed, he'd be sure to make it happen.

As he carried her back to his lair, Orochimaru thought back. He didn't dwell on his past often preferring to look to the future, but a scene wouldn't stop playing in his mind. Newly healed arms hoisted the sannin higher against his chest, as he thought back to another time and another Senju.

"_Orochimaru-sensei!" the brown haired boy called out, jumping in excitement. He held out the green crystal he was wearing and smiled widely. "Look, look what nee-chan gave to me. She said it was so I could carry Grandfather's Will of Fire with me on my way to be Hokage." _

_The genin's expression turned sly. "You know Sensei; you should give my sister a necklace. Since she gave me hers, she doesn't have one anymore I bet she'd like a gift from you more than Jiraiya Sensei." _

_The newly minted jounin came very close to blushing, but managed to cover it by patting Nawaka's head. "When we get back from our next mission, you can help me pick one out for her." He said warming to the idea and the thought of finally telling his teammate how he felt about her._

_Of course, then next mission was Nawaka's last and the moment was never right after that. She had lost her brother and blamed him, rightly so. She fell in love with another man the exact opposite in looks and demeanor only lose him too. _

His arms tightened around her. The years had dulled the pain of losing her, first to her grief then to Dan. But now he had her, and the snake Sannin kept what was his.

Tsunade surprised herself. She had thought that at the first opportunity she would run as far and fast as she could chakra inhibitors be damned, but she didn't really want to leave. Instead she stayed, holed up in Orochimaru's vast library doing research on his artificial sharigan and taking her meals with him. They had developed a sort of routine. Each morning she would wake up in that same bed and follow her nose to the kitchen where he would be cooking, normally eggs. They would eat and talk about their respective plans for the day. The snake Sannin would go about his own research and not disturb her until lunch time. She would ignore his voice telling her to come eat until frustrated, her former teammate would threaten to throw her over his shoulder and carry her to the kitchen. After eating, she'd go back and work till dark. He would occasionally stand beside her and ask questions or offer advice on research materials, but other than that there was nothing else said. Tsunade in her typical fashion would pass out at the desk she had claimed for herself only to wake in the morning back in that bed and tucked in.

It had been a week when Tsunade woke without the weight of the chakra inhibitors on her forearms and a circle of flowers on the night stand beside her. She softly stroked the small petals and walked to the kitchen. For the first time, there was no sign of Orochimaru or cooking. Her steps went to the library. When that failed to yield results she walked to his personal office, only to see him sitting and staring at her shocked.

He looked at her and schooled his features to a blank mask. "I thought when I took off the bracers, you'd be gone."

Tsunade frowned and rubbed her forearms thoughtfully. "So did I." she admitted before perching on the edge of his desk. "Is that why you looked lonely and sad? Never mind, I know you won't answer. "

The blonde paused for a moment, her mind a whirl of reasons. Most of which, she would never say out loud. "I want to stay, at least for awhile. It surprised me and I thought as soon as the inhibitors were off, I'd be gone, but the research is fascinating and… and we are all that's left. Snakes and lsugs have to stick together."

Those reptile eyes looked at her questionably. "I have no sharigan, but I can read a person in an instant. Except you it seems. Stay with me as long as you like Princess. You'll always have a place here with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade grinned and let the impulsiveness she thought to have grown out of surface long enough to lean forward and brush her lips against his cheek in a show a friendly of affection. She scrambled back and hopped off the desk stretching and keeping her back turned to hide the redness of her cheeks. The blonde internally berated herself. She was a grown woman, former leader of the largest and most prospering Shinobi Village in the world, she had led the front lines in two wars, and here she was blushing over kissing a man she'd known all her life. The Sannin cleared her throat.

"I… _ahem_ I can cook breakfast this morning." She said trying to cover her awkwardness.

The hand Orochimaru had put over where her lips touched him dropped and he stared at her back in abject horror. Regardless of his feelings or want to see her happy, there wasn't a force in the world that could make him willingly eat her cooking. The woman could burn water and turn even the simplest of meals into masses of unidentifiable and hazard ridden goo.

"That's not necessary." He said shooting to his feet to skirt around her, dropping a hand to pat her head as he passed, and near running to the kitchen. "Please, I insist on making breakfast."

She frowned at his retreating back but let him have his way, and from that moment on slowly the dynamic of their relationship changed. They still had history, both as friends, teammates, and even enemies, but a subtle tension began to weave through their daily interactions.

It started simply, the snake Sannin putting his hand on her shoulder as he leaned forward to point to a question he had with her research, and moved on from there. A smile, a light tease over something silly, a hand reaching out to grip his and pull him over to whatever she was working on, and of course there was the flowers. Every morning Tsunade woke to some sort of vegetation on the table beside her. It should have made her angry that he would sneak past her while she was most vulnerable, but instead she found the gesture incredibly sweet and just hoped he didn't catch her drooling or snoring.

Of course as simply and innocent as it started, their relationship couldn't stay that way.

Tsunade stormed to Orochimaru's office holding her notes, notes the snake faced bastard had decided to mark all over with why her observations wouldn't work and he even had the nerve to spell check them and make, in her mind, snide comments about how the word should have been spelled or if she should have rephrased what she wrote entirely.

The papers landed in front of him, followed by her hands slapping the desk hard enough to make the wood creak in protest. "Who the hell do you think you are?" the blonde snarled out leaning to bring her face close to his. "How much gall do you have to go through my papers and mark on them? We are not children anymore Oro, I won't stand for this."

It took every ounce of control Orochimaru had not to pull the raging woman over his desk and kiss her snarling mouth. She looked like some blonde warrior queen ready to conquer. The flash in her eyes and tangled hair from where she ran her hands through in frustration had his tongue coming out to lick suddenly dry lips.

"Princess," he said his voice slightly rough from hunger for her. "I simply offered you a helping hand, and a nudge in the right direction. I didn't realize you were so territorial over your work… even when that work is incorrect."

The sound that came out of the Senju was akin to a steaming kettle. Her hands curled and left furrows in the wood. "Incorrect." She sputtered. "My work was… is incorrect. Listen here you pompous self important jackass. I'll show you incorrect when I beat the living he-"

The rest of her words were muffled against the Snake Sannin's mouth. He couldn't take it anymore and acted without care or thought for the consequences. Her hands balled into fists and came up with every intention of pushing him away. Instead she gripped his shoulders to pull him closer as desire uncurled in her stomach. His mouth was hot on hers, a stark difference from his usual cold calm demeanor.

It wasn't enough, Tsunade thought desperately climbing on top of the desk and scattering paperwork to get closer to him. Her hands went from his shoulders to tangle in that mass of black hair as her mouth opened and her tongue touched his bottom lip in a silent request for more. It was granted and she the wood press against her back as Orochimaru climbed on top of her pushing her down to sprawl across his work station and bring their bodies that much closer.

Teeth scrapped and tongues tangled. When his hand moved up to cup her breast Tsunade's only thought was more as she arched into the tentative touch. There was a hunger building in her. It was demanding that she let this go where ever it might lead, but there was still a little voice in the back of her head telling her no, this wasn't right. His hand moved to slip under the fabric of her shirt and closed flesh to flesh on her breast, long fingers rolling and pinching her nipple.

Tsunade moaned. Her hands still tight in his hair as her mouth moved under his with urgency. She wanted him, now inside her and taking her, but that little voice washer pride and it wouldn't relent. She reluctantly pushed him away hard enough that he hit the floor beside the desk shaking it.

"I'm still pissed at you." she said shakily. "You write on my notes again, I'll… I'll make you eat them." With that remark she retreated to her bedroom for a cold shower, leaving him to watch her go, his slitted eyes full of unrequited lust and something a bit more substantial.


	6. Chapter 6

The shower did nothing to help. Tsunade leaned against the tiled walls and let the warm water wash over her. If she shut her eyes, her body could still feel the touch of his hands as they weighed and pinched… she shook her head to kill the thought. That was the problem though wasn't it?

She had known Orochimaru her whole life, had even crushed on him when they were children, and when they were a bit older than children. Her hand touched the empty spot where her necklace used to hang. After Nawaki died, she had blamed the snake ninja for it and poured her thoughts into revamping the medical corps, trying to save lives to escape the sorrow.

There she had met Dan, light haired, tanned skin, and so sweet it made your teeth ache. He was the exact opposite of Orochimaru, both in looks and demeanor. She had thrown herself at him. The man, bless him, had opened his arms to her and been her wailing wall and then her rock. He was one of those people you almost had to fall in love with. When he had died too…Well that was something else she didn't want to think about.

The blonde turned off the taps and stepped out, wrapping her towel tight around her. She laughed lightly to herself. The thoughts running through her mind were more troubled than when she was under him on the desk. She let herself have one last shiver of denied want, and then blocked it out. Tsunade would work on her research and hopefully, before the next time she had to see him, the feelings will have calmed down.

Later, much later at her desk and working on the paperwork that had been sitting and waiting on her along with fresh tea, Tsunade was nearly sure that she had hit a wall with her research. The Sannin had the theory of what she wanted that much was sure. She even had a way to make a mechanical patch that connects to the nerve processers. But she needed parts and really a guinea pig to test it out on.

The last she wanted was the Snake Sannin to slip into his old ways and start kidnapping people, but how to convince him that it would be in his best interest to let her experiment on his eyes of all things? Her brow furrowed as she thought weighting options. The best approach would just be a direct one, while Orochimaru was famed for his round about and flowery speech Tsunade was known for her bluntness to the point of being rude manner of talking.

Mind made up she gathered up her dishes to put in the sink and hunt him down.

The Sannin wasn't in the kitchen. He wasn't in his office or even any of the other dozen rooms she checked. Did he leave the base altogether? The blonde cocked her head to the side and listened, no there were faint sounds of something coming from down the hallway. She padded silently towards the sounds until she came to a large wooden door. Her hands gasped the knob and she eased it open to peer in.

Amber eyes widened at the sight. Orochimaru, snake Sannin and S-rank criminal, was stripped to his pants and… training. She watched in appreciation as his long sinewy muscles bunched and stretched. The man was working through a kata they had learned as children. But these weren't the clumsy steps of a child. They were the practiced and measured deadly dance of a man. A thought, slightly wicked formed in her mind and took root. It had been longer than she cared to admit since she had a good spar, and who better than someone she had known all her life and in a small dark corner of her mind wanted to get her hands on.

The door opened wide and she sauntered into the room. He paused in his motions and looked over at her with an inscrutable expression. The blonde smiled inwardly and set her trap.

"You must be truly lacking in skill, if you've had to so all the way back to the basics." She taunted her amber eyes glowing hotly. "I mean, I always assumed that out of the three of us, you were going to be one to surpass us all. I guess I was wrong though… I mean, I doubt you could even take me on at your currents level."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at her. He knew the Senju was up to something, she was as nearly as crafty as himself, but he knew her weaknesses as well as she knew his. "My dear," he drawled. "I don't mean to insult you, but I know that you wouldn't win in a spar against me."

He held up his healed arms. "You saw to the imbalance of our powers yourself. Although… I wouldn't be opposed to placing a bet on the outcome of our match."

Tsunade bit her lip to stop the laughter from escaping. She had him; of course he would throw in a bet to tease her. It had been crucial to her plan.

"Alright Oro, what's the terms."

He smiled at her and licked his lips. "Why don't we surprise each other? After all it's just a friendly spar between comrades; let's add a little mystery to the mix."

Tsunade's eyebrow rose as she considered. "I can live with that wager, especially since I don't intend to lose."

Her shoulders rolled to drop the green jacket to the floor behind her. "I'm ready when you are."


	7. Chapter 7

He didn't speak but instead lifted his arm in her direction sending snakes after her. Tsunade jumped back and darted to the side. They both knew that all she had to do was touch him and the fight was over.

Orochimaru put his hands together, near laughing at the chakra molding; it was a heady feeling and one he had almost forgotten. "Earth Style Wall" He yelled and put his hands to the ground summoning it between them. It wouldn't stop Tsunade for long, but he had an idea and silently made the seals to mix his water and earth release to flood the area he calculated she'd land in after attacking. His analysis paid off and as soon as the blonde landed he sent the tidal wave of muck her way.

Tsunade had taken one look at the wall and smirked. It seemed her teammate had underestimated her. A quick punch and she was through, ready to reach out and touch him blocking his chakra flow long enough to secure her victory. Her eyes widened at instead of Orochimaru on the other side there was a mass of mud coming at her. She back pedaled only to catch a glimpse of him fazing behind her. She had a split second to make her move and reached back intent on pushing her lightning release into him and seizing muscles.

For a moment, she thought she had won already until her hand pressed through him and he dissolved into a mud clone.

"Shit" Tsunade said hastily and started to pull her hand back, but it was too late. Snakes hidden in the mud grasp her wrists and pulled her arms farther in. Orochimaru fazed behind the clone and pressed his hands to it to use a hardening jutsu to hold her in place as they skidded to a stop.

"Well Princess," he tittered walking around to face her. "I'd say that's about that." He stopped when with a puff of air her clone that he had trapped disappeared and hands came up from underground to grip his calves and seize the muscles.

Tsunade pulled herself the rest of the way up from the floor and gave him a haughty look. "Yes, I would say that's that."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and moved his arms to her sending out a wave of snakes to make distance between them. His legs felt like they were asleep and no matter how he tried to move them, they simply twitched in response. The Sannin wasn't angry, instead it was a sort of awe he felt. She was magnificent and as sharp, no sharper now than she was when they fought together during the war.

"You surprise me." He said his voice light but carrying across the room as she weaved out of the fangs grasp of his snakes. "But it will take that to beat me."

Her eyes were full of mirth even as she dodged the snakes. The blonde let lose a bark of laughter. "I should hope so, we are Sannin after all."

The snakes pulled back. She went through the signs needed to push the lightning release into her hands and leave him completely immobilized so she could win the bet. Tsunade took off and jumped high in the air putting a foot over her head aiming at him, her plan being to catch him as he dodged the earth shattering blow.

Orochimaru saw her tactic and took a gamble of his own. Instead of throwing himself to the side in a dodge, he stilled and smiled inwardly as she scrambled to force her chakra into herself so as not to serious hurt or kill him. His hands formed the seals to make a wind wave jutsu and knock her further off balance.

When she landed hard on her back with the breath knocked out of her, he threw himself over her pressing his upper body against her own and putting a snake poised to bite her neck. "Tsk, tsk Princess. Letting your emotions cloud your mind." The Sannin whispered by her ear. "I thought you were trained better than that." His teeth reached out and gently closed over the lobe as he taunted her.

"Now, what shall I ever do since I won the bet?"

Tsunade had healed and hurt with her hands. She had walked across battle fields and fought battles she knew were a losing bet. She had taken lovers and lost them to death or disinterest, but that still didn't prepare her for the feel of her teammate's bare chest pressed up against her own through the gap made by her kimono. She wanted and when she felt the light nip at her ear and those whispered words she took. Levering up her body she bucked until she could flip their position and ran her hands up the exposed skin, nails raking lightly.

"I think your pinned now, Oro." She said her voice breathy with want. The fight had got her high on battle lust and that had turned into another facet entirely with his antics. She dug her teeth into his shoulder marking him as hers before working her way to his mouth and kissing him deeply. Her tongue seeking his to wrap around that wet muscle.

"I want you." He said pulling away for a moment his eyes looking on hers. "That's my wager. I don't care if it's unfair Princess." Pale hands raked through her hair to pull out the ties and tangle in that blonde mass. "Let me have you."


	8. Chapter 8

There was a clutching in her gut at his words. Legendary Sucker indeed, she thought. But she wanted, Will of Fire she wanted him. Tsunade shook her head to dislodge his hands and licked her lips. She leaned forward until their mouths were a hair's breadth apart.

"I never welsh, and yes… yes you can have me."

Orochimaru leaned up, his mouth closing that last bit of distance. He had slowly gotten feeling back in his legs and with a heave stood up pulling her up and putting her legs around his waist to hold her to him.

"Princess," he said moving his mouth to her cheek and whispering. "I'm going to take you like you deserve, in a bed, slow until you can't take anymore and then I'm going to fuck you hard until you scream my name. And I'm going to do it again and again until you beg me to stop because you just can't take anymore."

Her breath caught and released on a shaky exhale. He had piqued her interest as a teen, caught her eye and became a debt during the second war they fought together. He had slowly bewitched her while they worked together his mind and mannerisms winning her over. He had brought her lust as they sparred, but his words that honeyed tongue seduced her completely.

Tsunade grunted and moved her body to rock against his as he walked them through the corridors. "Don't tease me if you're not going to follow through, Oro. You know I'm a hard woman to please."

The Snake Sannin laughed and continued walking. "I put you in my bed when I brought you here. At that time, I was worried you would leave and I wanted that memory of you and your scent to linger on my pillow."

He gripped her tighter to open the door and carried her into the darkened room, laying her down gently. His hands went to her obi and worked loosening the fabric to pull the blue away. Tsunade brought her hands together to hold her top in place.

He raised an eyebrow at the gesture. "Nerves dear?" he asked pulling his hands back.

She swallowed and looked at him. "Never, it's just." She sighed and dropped her hands. "I've know you my whole life, we've seen each other at our worse and neither of us is young any more. I don't want; I don't want you to be disappointed."

Orochimaru gave a laugh. "My dear, Princess you are the most beautiful woman in the world and not because of your body, gorgeous as it is. You have strength," he put his hand on her shoulders and put pressure showing he wanted her to lay back. "You have compassion." Pale hands picked up her own and pressed light kisses to her wrist before pulling them above her head, snakes coming out to hold them in place. "You are more than a woman to me, you are a goddess of war and healing; now I beg of you…" he licked his way down her arm tasting her, "Let me worship."

Her head went up and down in a sharp jerk. "You're terrible." Tsunade said arching her back as he moved to open he kimono and leave her top half barred to him. She watched through half closed lids as he pulled off her shoes, groaning when his thumb dug into the arch of her foot in a massage.

"I'll remember that for later." He told her. "I'll just offer foot massages when you're annoyed with me."

Tsunade merely groaned in response and opened her eyes completely to watch him run his fingers around the waist band of her pants and pulled them down her legs, taking her underwear with them and leaving her bare and vulnerable to his gaze. For the longest time, the Sannin said nothing. He simply sat back on his haunches and looked.

They were children of war and despite her healing there were faint lines across her body from the battles she had fought. A pale line at her breast where he had stabbed her, three long lines from being stabbed during the war and low on her waist a thick line from her being cut in half. He reached out and traced it, his fingers paying homage to her staying alive despite the odds.

"You really are a warrior Goddess." He mused leaning forward to kiss her scars.

Tsunade started to pull her hands down only to have the snakes tighten in response. "Please?" She asked needing him.

"I will please you… and myself," was the only response he gave.

Orochimaru moved up her body, purposely laying only the gentlest of kisses on her breasts before going to her mouth. His tongue touched her lips before moving in deeper to prowl. Pale hands ran up and down her arms, his fingers playing a light tease as they went, each pass getting lower and lower towards her breasts until till finally he cupped them, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples.

It was his control that was being tested now. Despite his words about taking her slowly, he wanted to be greedy and take all of her at once and not stop until his body gave out. He didn't though it was a near thing and continued to kiss her mouth and then neck and then finally he closed his mouth over her breast, his snake like tongue wrapping around the peak to tease. His fingers rolled and pinched the other relishing in their pebbling and her hips starting to roll.

He chuckled moving his hand down to brush against her curls before he went lower a single digit rubbing that ball of nerves, circling it and lightly brushing across before they went back to their circuit.

Tsunade moaned brokenly. He had taken her to some dark place of desire and she could do nothing but submit to whatever he wanted. "Oro, Orochimaru you taking me over," she panted undone. "Take me. Please don't make me wait."

She was unraveling his control with every thrust of her hips and whispered word, but he was patient and the Sannin nipped her breast and rubbed his finger directly over her clit. "Not yet, I'm not nearly ready for that."

She keened in response and there was a slight smile on his part as he worked his way down her body. She was wet, desperately so. His tongue came out to lick her slit before fingers widened her so the muscle could take the place of his hand.

His name came on a shout as she pressed up her hands pulling hard on the snakes until they loosened and fell away so she could take handfuls of his hair and rock her hips up. Orochimaru used his free hand to go farther down and gently press on pale digit into her, turning so that it was palm up and making a come hither gesture. Tsunade went crazy. The pressure was intense and he kept up his movements until she went off that ledge, her hands falling to the side, legs trembling and throat seizing as she rode out her orgasm.

It was the most erotic sight he had ever seen, Orochimaru let his hand take over for his mouth as he watched her lose herself. Those pink lips and flushed face lost in bliss. He went back to it, his long tongue replacing the finger to curl up and taste her, greedy now wanting to see that face of her again.

The blonde was having none of it though, she wanted him all of him in her, under her so she could take him completely. Hands that had gone limp pushed him away from her, so she could move and reverse their positions. Tsunade slammed him back on the bed before her hands tore and his pants shredding the fabric to wrap around the hard length roughly stroking him. Her shoulders rolled dropping the kimono he had left her in.

"I'm taking you." She growled before moving to straddle and then lower herself on him, pushing and rocking until he slid into her with one fluid stroke.

"Gods," he said in wonder, his hands clamping on her hips. "Take me then Princess."

She grinned at her and flexed her thighs, rising up before coming back down and starting a pounding rhythm of flesh against flesh. She kept it up shifting so that she could put her hands on either side of his head as her hips rolled and pounded, the flared head of him moving over her g-spot and driving her crazy even as she drove him.

Orochimaru was overwhelmed. She felt incredible, tight and hot. It was a hardship not to simply blow in her but he wanted, needed her to come again. He needed to know that she was completely sated. His teeth gritted waiting until she pulled back before using her momentum against her to flip them back over. His hands grabbed under her knees, nearly folding her in half as he jerked them up and took over using the angle to spur her on.

"Oh my Go-," Tsunade trailed off unable to speak as he thrust. It was intense, almost too intense for her and she felt that sharp edge of orgasm creep closer as he kept working her. With a harsh snap of his hips she went off the edge clenching and taking him with her this time, causing him to jerk as he came, his face clenched in a semblance of agony.

Like a puppet with the chakra strings cut, he collapsed on her letting her knees drop. They were a sweaty, sticky mess but at the moment they were too tired and too sated to move.

"I think we took each other." Tsunade finally said into the silence, one hand coming up to run idly through his hair.

"I think you're right." He agreed softly.

It would be later, much later after showers and another impromptu session of what they refused to call love making under the warm spray, Orochimaru would lay beside her in that bed and wait until she was asleep before his pale hand would come up to tangle in that honey blonde hair.

"You're mine now." He told her sleeping form. "All of you."


End file.
